


nothing sweeter (tell me again)

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Talk, Established Kylo Ren/Rey, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Neither Rey nor Ben appreciate the time they spend apart after rescuing the galaxy, but sending messages across the distance between them makes those trips a little easier.Not being there in person for each other means there's other things they miss too. Maybe someconversationcan help with that, but then again, maybe it just makes other things harder.Or: Rey finds out just how good Ben can be with his words.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection





	nothing sweeter (tell me again)

**Author's Note:**

> N is for narratophilia

The coms start off innocent. An hour or two after Rey leaves on her quick mission, a favor to her old friends, Ben messages her to check that she's on her way safely. She smiles and messages back that she is. When she makes a pit stop for supplies on another Outer Rim pit, she nearly messages him when upon finding a stall selling what seems to be a local version of flimsi, like he uses for his writing. She decides to buy some as a surprise instead, and sends him a com telling him about the strange pastry she bought to eat. 

They go back and forth like this throughout the day, messaging each other the small thoughts they'd usually tell each other. The Force bond still connects them, but it doesn't feel the need to open fully as often as it did when the galaxy was being torn apart, instead giving them each a comfortable background sense of the other. They spend most of their time together, whether on the home they've made for themselves on Lothal, or off exploring the galaxy, Ben occasionally joins her on her missions for her Resistance friends, but they realized after the first or second one that too many connections to his parents come up on those trips. He's not quite ready to face his mother's old allies, especially the few left who knew him as a child, and Han has left his own legacy. 

It turned out that they didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing him as the disgraced Supreme Leader: the few people who knew his face then had their own secrets to hide. The danger was any of Han's old acquaintances recognizing Ben as his son. It wasn't until Ben used his real name in a seedy backwater cantina that Rey realized how true the Guavian Death Gang's words to Han were all those years ago: the old man really had run out of lowlifes left in the galaxy left to swindle. The thought pulled a smile from her even as she and Ben fought their way out of the cantina.

Once they were back on the Falcon and in space, after shooting a few stragglers chasing after them, Rey considered what should've been an obvious truth in retrospect: the kind of notorious smugglers that everyone tells stories about necessarily aren't good at smuggling. No one hears about the smugglers that never get caught. She allowed herself another sad smile at the memory of the gruff man she'd spent more time hearing about than she did with him, then slapped a bacta patch on a burn on Ben's shoulder that he'd been pretending to ignore. 

Rey uses the long hyperspace jumps to reminisce, between training and reading, and when she guides the Falcon back into normal space, she usually has a message from Ben waiting for her, something as simple as a photo of her flowers that he's taking care of while she's gone, or complaining about the new porglets that manage to be constantly underfoot. Rey grins, thinking of how they follow after Ben especially. Before her last jump, when she plans to sleep, she sends him a goodnight message and tells him she misses him. 

Rey wakes up a little before the navigation is scheduled to drop the ship out of hyperspace and makes herself a cup of caf while she checks her communicator. Her eyes widen when she sees how many messages she has and she quickly taps open Ben's conversation, thinking something must be wrong. 

_Ben Solo: Goodnight sweetheart. I miss you too._

_So do the kriffing porgs. Had to clear a half dozen of them off the bed. I'm never going to get the feathers out of the sheets._

_The bed feels empty without you. I almost miss the porgs, but not enough to wake up in a sneezing fit in the middle of the night._

_I think I don't realize how much I've gotten used to having you in my life until you leave, and then I keep turning to talk to you a dozen times and you're not there._

_That sounds maudlin, especially with what we've been through. I never want to keep you stuck. I don't mind you leaving._

_I just keep missing you, especially lying in bed like this, because I've gotten too used to you wearing me out at night. I don't think I'd ever really slept until we spent our first night alone here together, after we'd fucked on every surface of the house, not to mention the ones outside, and finally, finally made it to bed. We could barely move that last time, and we fell asleep still together, and I'd never had a better night._

Rey's breath hitches. She remembers that day, and that night, and the next several days that followed. They couldn't get enough of each other, something that's never truly faded, and there had been nobody and nothing to interrupt them. They'd taken their lives back for themselves and begun them by exploring each other so completely they knew the other's body as thoroughly as their own. She hadn't known she could do half the things they did together, and she knows Ben felt the same. The awe and bone-deep pleasure that had taken him over that first time lives burned into her memory. She had never slept so well after that either. Breath coming faster, Rey keeps reading. 

_So I keep ending up half asleep and reaching out to pull you closer. My mind keeps imagining the feel of your body against mine, the sounds you make when you're not quite asleep. I think I'll feel your arms wrap around me, the way your muscles flex as you pull me close, how you toss your leg over mine and open yourself up to me without barely thinking._

_I imagine your chest against mine, the brush of your breasts, the feel of your nipples as they tighten and then how you kiss me when there's nothing left between us. I always get too distracted to tell you at this point, but I love how you grab me when we kiss, like there's no part of me you don't want to be touching. I love stroking my hands over you, feeling all the parts that make you *you*._

_If we were lying together in bed like this, I'd start at your shoulders and smooth down your back, kneading into those parts I know get tight when you spend too much time hunched over working on one of your amazing projects. I'd keep moving down, because at this point you're probably getting impatient with me, grinding against me and groping those spots you take full advantage of._

_I love that about you too, how you take what you want. I'm always in awe every time it's me._

_I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off your ass, because I have told you how much I love that. Your leg would be hitched up over my hip by now, digging into my ass, and as much as I like teasing you, I like giving you what you want even more. So my hands would keep going lower, and I'd move until_

_Well_

_You know what happens next_

_I don't think I'm in the right state to go to sleep anymore. I've probably spent too long thinking about this._

_This wasn't exactly the soothing goodnight message I meant to send. Hopefully no one's tracking our com channel, though I think you and Rose took care of that. If someone's still reading our messages, that's their own fault._

_Goodnight for real love. Let me know how it goes tomorrow._

Rey stands frozen in the Falcon's small kitchen, staring at her com. She rereads Ben's messages once, then twice, then a third time. She barely even realizes her mouth has fallen open, her breath coming in shallow pants. Her whole body suddenly feels bare and sensitive, almost aching for Ben's touch. She can nearly feel him under her hands, so much softer than anyone besides her would know. 

She'd known she likes it when Ben talks to her when they're in bed together. (Or on the table, the couch,the grass, against the wall, in the Falcon, anywhere slightly private and stationary.) She hadn't realized how much until she rereads his messages for a fifth time. Every thought of her mission is blown out of her mind. Everything is focused on the heat pooling between her legs. She could message him back, or better yet, call him. Or she could stop the ship and head right back to Lothal to make him make good on his words for the next day or so. Maybe two or three. 

Before she can act on any of that, an alert sounds from the cockpit. She immediately recognizes it as the signal that the ship is about to drop out of hyperspace, as scheduled. She responds without thinking, rushing to the captain's chair with her hands still clutched around the com and her caf. She wedges the caf into a spot on the dash but doesn't want to let go of the com just yet. She tucks it under one thigh, and the press of it never leaves her mind as her hands fly across the console, preparing the ship for the drop.

Soon, the blur of stars streaming around the cockpit snaps back into focus, and a shudder runs along the ship. Rey frowns, wondering if the protest is something she needs to fix or just the natural state of a ship still running some fifty years past its prime. A planet appears out of the darkness ahead of her, small and mostly a pale yellow. She takes over the controls and guides the Falcon the rest of the way to her destination. 

The atmosphere of the planet makes for a rough entry, but Rey grits her teeth and eases her ship to a gentle glide at the edge of a city. She hails the master of the main port, gets permission to dock, and is given directions to her assigned spot. Rey muses that it's nice to be invited to a place instead of sneaking her way in. Not that she couldn't, but it saves time and repairs to get a docking bay with a lock instead of hoping that none of the local scavengers figure a beat-up old ship like the Falcon is worth their time. Though that strategy is pretty reliably successful. 

Rey allows herself a brief moment to message Ben before proceeding to her meeting with the Mirialan council, who likely already heard of her arrival from the port master. She sends the first message easily, the one she would've sent before reading everything he left for her last night. 

_Rey Solo: Good morning, landed on Mirial. Going to meet w/council soon. Hopefully won't take long._

She hesitates over the device, at a loss for what to send next. Ben's messages stand out on the screen, heating her blood again. She feels the ache of all the distance between them. She decides to be as honest as she knows how to be, like he'd been with her. Talking about her feelings doesn't come naturally for her, but Ben makes her want to try.

_Can't stop thinking about everything you sent last night_

She wants to send more, but the Falcon beeps to let her know she has an incoming message. She swallows and pushes the button to answer. 

"This is Yanara Raynshi of the Mirialan council for Jedi Master Rey?" a lilting voice comes across the com, distorted somewhat by the Falcon's ancient speaker.

Rey answers, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. "Hello, councilor. I just landed, and I'll be heading over to the hall shortly."

"That's good to hear." The woman sounds like she means it. "We look forward to meeting you and presenting our samples to be delivered to the General. I'll be here to greet you when you arrive."

"Sounds good. I'll be right over." 

Rey ends the call and leans back with a groan. She knows her mission is important, but she's not really interested in wasting time talking to anyone that's not Ben at the moment. She glances down at her com as she gets ready to leave and finds Ben has already replied. 

_Ben Solo: Was it too much?_

_Rey?_

Rey stops short to send her message back. 

_Rey Solo: NO_

_No_

_It was so good Ben_

She barely makes it to the Falcon's main room before Ben's reply comes through. 

_Ben Solo: oh, good_

_Sending all that didn't seem nearly as good an idea in the morning_

Rey continues the conversation as she grabs her bag and makes her way off the ship. She doesn't have much time; the Mirialans arranged a meeting ahead of time for her with a few of their councillors and scientists at a hall just outside the port, but she doesn't want to leave Ben hanging. 

_Rey Solo: Ben_

_It was amazing_

_The only thing that would've been better to wake up to would be waking up next to you_

_Ben Solo: <3_

_I'm glad it wasn't too much_

_Rey Solo: definitely not too much_

Rey debates on sending the next part, not wanting to start something she's very interested in when she doesn't have time to see it through, but she can't bring herself to hold back

_Rey Solo: if anything it wasn't enough_

_Ben Solo: Oh?_

_Rey Solo: you stopped_

_Right before the best parts_

_Ben Solo: the best parts?_

_Rey Solo: nerfherder_

_You know what I mean_

_Ben Solo: I do_

_I'm sorry sweetheart. Maybe I should make it up to you._

_Rey Solo: maybe u should_

_Have 2 go meeting but LATER_

Rey shoves her communicator into her pocket just as a lovely green-skinned woman approaches her from outside the hall Rey thinks she's supposed to find. 

"Master Rey?" the woman asks.

Rey nods. "Councilor Raynshi?" 

The woman gives a shallow bow. "Yes. It's good to meet you. We appreciate you coming all this way to help. If you'll come inside, I can introduce you to the others."

Rey mimics her gesture and follows her inside. Her com hums in her pocket, and it takes all Rey's restraint not to take it out to see Ben's message. She just has to make it through this meeting, and then she can talk with him all she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated! There's still more conversations to come. 😏
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/906830), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/617231988714258432/ive-been-having-emotions-over-this-edit-by), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1257464796305293313)


End file.
